The Dark Chocolate Or The White?
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Yuuki Kuran has just started school in the same school as her Onee-sama Kaname Kuran who is 2 years older then her. In her class is her best friend since elementry Yori and some new faces. One being Zero Kiriyu as well as Kaito (OC). With Zero determined to win her heart and Kaname drawing her in what is truly better? Dark or white chocolate? HIATUS probably forever
1. The Entrance

**A/N: I just wanted to note Kaname and Yuuki are purebloods living with their parents Juuri and Haruka and in this story Rido is just their uncle and Zero is simply a level C vampire and does not have a twin also I'm sorry for any OCCness in this story please tell me if they seem out of character!)**

**No One's POV**

"Onee-sama?" Yuuki asked as she gently shook her brother.

"What is it Yuuki?" Kaname asked a little groggily from sleeping.

"It's time for school. Mama said to wake you up or we're gonna be late." Yuuki said as she got off the bed.

"Good luck today Yuuki." Kaname said and she smiled and walked out of the room.

**Yuuki's** POV

Now that Onee-sama is awake I should get dressed. I looked down and I was wearing my night gown. I went into my room and opened my closet. I took my uniform off of the hanger and laid it on the bed. I stripped and put the uniform on. As I tied the neck tie I noticed the little vial with the rose inside on my dresser top. I picked it up and thought of the day Kaname-sama gave it to me. It was for my birthday. He and Papa went to a rose garden where the roses only bloomed once every 10 years and they put one in resin for me.

I slipped on the thigh long socks and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't very tall but not short either. I haven't matured a lot... I thought as I stared at my chest. My hair was brown and reached my waist. Today was my first day of high school! I was going to go to the same school as Onee-sama!

I walked out my room and saw Onee-sama standing in the living room so I ran towards him and hugged him around the waist.

"Oh it's you Yuuki." Onee-sama said not even flinching.

"Not surprised? I thought I got you this time!" I pouted as he laughed and pat my head.

"Your feet are so loud I could compare it to elephants." Onee-sama said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yuuki, Kaname, it's time for you two to go. You don't wanna be late do you?" Mama said as she pushed us towards the door.

"Wait! Smile Yuuki!" Papa said as he rushed into the room and aimed a camera at me and Onee-sama. I smiled and hugged Onee-sama.

"Haruka! You don't need to take a picture every day." Mama scolded Papa as he just laughed.

"I want to make a scrapbook of every day we spent being her parents though! So we can show our grand kids one day." Papa said as he smiled. Mama was still frowning but her expression softened a bit. I looked at Onee-sama and he just chuckled.

"Come on Yuuki. Mother is right we need to get going." Onee-sama said softly as he put on his shoes while handing me mine at the same time. I stepped into mine and he unlocked the door.

"See you later Mama, Papa!" I said as we exited the house.

"Have a good day Yuuki, Kaname!" Papa yelled as Mama just smiled and waved.

"Good day Mother Father." Onee-sama said. I grabbed his hand and we got into the car.

"Hey Onee-sama what's the school like?" I asked unable to contain my excitement.

"You went on the tour already didn't you?" Onee-sama asked sounding a little worried.

"Yes Onee-sama but I meant the students." I said explaining what I meant.

"Well there's a lot of nice people there. We'll be in different classes but our classrooms are next to each other so if you need help feel free to come over." Onee-sama said and he smiled. I raised my hand to touch his cheek.

"Thank you Onee-sama but I don't want to be a burden." I said as he leaned into my hand.

"You're not a burden Yuuki." Onee-sama said as his eyes tinted red a little.

"Go ahead Onee-sama." I said as I bared my neck to him. He leaned into my neck and licked the skin above my vein. His teeth sunk in and I gasped a little at the feeling of his fangs inside my throat. Pain turned to pleasure though as he drank. The feeling of his lips on my neck and my blood becoming his felt_ good. _

He pulled away and retracted his fangs. He then leaned in again and licked the bite so the wound healed. He licked his lips to clean off any blood still there.

"Thank you Yuuki. Now it's your turn." Onee-sama said as he moved the collar of his shirt. I wrapped my arms around him and bit into his neck. His blood which tasted like dark chocolate bitter and sweet at the same time taunted my tongue. After a little while I pulled away a little and licked his neck. The marks vanished.

**Kaname's POV**

She pulled away from me and licked her lips removing any traces of my blood. She kissed my cheek and said

"Thank you Onee-sama."

"Any time Yuuki." I said and she smiled a little.

"We're here ." The driver announced as he pulled in at the entrance to the school. Fangirls lined the entrance I stepped out first. I held out my hand for Yuuki and she placed her small hand in mine as I led her down from the car.

"Waah!" The girls screamed.

"Wow Onee-sama you have a lot of fans." Yuuki said amazed and maybe a little jealous? I smiled a little at the thought.

"Shall we go then Yuuki?" I asked.

"Okay." She replied as we held hands and walked towards the school. We entered the academy and started walking towards our classes.

"Hey who is that!"

"Is she his girlfriend!"

"I've never seen her before!" Girls whispered and yelled as they glared at Yuuki. She looked a little intimidated and hid behind my back. I turned around and wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Are you okay Yuuki? Don't let them bother you." I whispered into her ear and she nodded. She took a deep breathe and I let go of her waist settling for her hand again. When we reached the classroom Hanabusa walked towards us.

"Who is she Kaname-sama?" He demanded. Ruka behind him and Kain standing off to the side looking bored.

"This is Yuuki Kuran and she's my sister and fiance." I said as they all bowed.

"Uhm Hello! I'm Yuuki and I'll be starting school here from now on. Please take care of me!" Yuuki said and she smiled. They bowed again.

"Pardon us for our rudeness Yuuki-sama. I am Hanabusa Aido this is Ruka Souen and he is Akatsuki Kain." Hanabusa said.

"It's no big deal." Yuuki said. She then tapped my shoulder and I leaned down.

"Hey Onee-sama when does class start?" She whispered in my ear.

"It should start soon so why don't you go to your classroom. I'll meet you at lunch." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay. Goodbye Onee-sama. Goodbye Hanabusa, Ruka, Kain!" Yuuki said as she walked into her classroom.

"Your sister huh." Ruka said as she eyed Yuuki who disappeared into the room.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if all of you would be nice to her." I said as I walked into the room.

"And another pureblood enters the school." Senri said as he sat in his chair.

"You need to take care of yourself better Senri." Rima said as he tried to make him eat the vegetable flavored pocki.

"I wanna eat the chocolate one though." Senri said in a monotone voice as he turned his head so that the pocki poked his cheek instead.

"Good morning Kaname-sama." Rima said as she noticed I walked in.

"Good morning Kanam-" Senri started but was interrupted by Rima forcing some of the pocki into his mouth. He chewed and ate it and stared at Rima.

"That wasn't very nice." Senri said.

"Here's my apology then." Rima said as she took out a box of chocolate pocki. I left those two alone as they were lost in their pocki obsessed world. I wonder how Yuuki was doing. I could hear far better then a human and her classroom was right next to mine but the walls in the school were pretty much sound proof unless you pressed right up against them.


	2. Sundaes Aren't Healthy

**Yuuki's POV**

When I walked in the room I couple of stares followed me. I flipped my hair and looked around till I found Yori. I walked slowly to her trying to seem composed like Onee-sama told me too.

"Good morning Yori." I said as I smiled softly.

"Good morning Yuuki." Yori said as she smiled back. I sat next to her and we talked about our summer.

"So I went to my grandmother's house and guess what? She has this huge basement with training dummies and weapons and everything. Everyone in my family is trying to get me into hunting but I don't want to." Yori sighed as she complained about her family.

"They should just respect your decision just because you have the blood of one doesn't mean you have to be a vampire hunter." I said agreeing with her. Yori was born in a vampire hunter family so she knows all about vampires and me but she doesn't want to become a hunter.

"How about you though? Does your family ever pressure you?" Yori asked keeping her voice low.

"Yori! Of course not. Mama and Papa said as long as I'm happy I could be a janitor for all they care and stay single forever! Also Onee-sama only wants whats best for me. Onee-sama has always put me first no matter what. Truth be told I feel kind of guilty since so I could stay care free Onee-sama always does paper work and stuff for the council." I said as I blushed a little.

"That's good Yuuki. At least you can be happy. I hope you'll be happy forever Yuuki!" Yori said as she squeezed my hand.

"And I hope your family learns to respect other's decisions!" I said as I squeezed back.

"So what did you do for the summer?" Yori asked.

"Well Onee-sama and I visited some of the other purebloods to mingle a little. There were 2 balls which we attended with Mama and Papa. Oh and we spent a lot of our time with Ichijou-san but his grandfather is scary." I said remembering the week we spent at their manor.

"Let me guess did the other nobles offer their daughters to Kaname-sama again?" Yori asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes and not only that they actually offered me some of their sons!" I said

"Wow shameless." Yori said.

"I know... creepy thing is they think it's an honor if we accept any of them as just a play toy or a one night stand." I said as I sighed.

"I used to think when I was a toddler and my mother used to read my fairy tales that being royalty would be fun but this is actually kinda gross." Yori said as she sighed also.

"Okay attention class everyone please take your seats!" The teacher said as everyone eventually settled.

He introduced himself as and after role call and such he just started a boring lecture about the history of .

In the classroom Seiren was hidden somewhere watching over me. Two vampire hunters were also assigned to me to protect me or the students I don't know. As well as that 3 other vampires were in the class and sat in front, back, and to the side that Yori wasn't sitting in of me. They weren't asked to but who would give up a chance to get on the good side of a pureblood? Especially one of the Kurans. Honestly normally there should be more then 2 vampire hunters in here I wouldn't have been surprised if there were 4 but there's been rumors lately that the association has been running low on help.

" please tell me what year did last erupt?" The teacher asked.

"Uhm..." I wasn't paying attention but Yori slipped me a note with the answer.

"December 16 1707 Sensei." I read the slip outloud and the teacher simply nodded and continued with his lecture.

"Thanks Yori." I whispered to her and she nodded and smiled. When it was finally time for lunch and the bell rang I jumped out of my seat.

"Excited much Yuuki?" Yori teased as we gathered our stuff.

"Of course I am! ." I said as we got up.

"Yuuki-sama please allow me to carry your things." One of the vampires asked.

"No please allow me." Another said waiting for my permission.

"No it's fine I can carry it myself." I said slowly backing away.

"Yuuki-sama please it would be a honor if you would allow us to assist you." Another said.

"Well uhmm I suppose so?" I said as they took my things and followed us down the hall. I couldn't stop myself from blushing though.

"Yuuki?"

"Yes Yori?"

"We're here." She said pointing at the doors in front of us.

"Oh so this is the cafeteria?" I asked still not familiar with the school.

"You didn't pay attention to the tour did you?" Yori asked teasingly.

"You got me there... I was day dreaming the whole time." I said as I was about to open the door but two of the vampires opening the doors for us.

"Thank you." I said as we walked through the doors. The cafeteria was a large room with circle tables and chairs around the room. Students sat in their chairs and chatted softly with their companions. Waiters walked around the room asking every little while each table if they needed anything. Little bells rung when someone wanted something. I scanned the room and found Onee-sama with the people from the hall in the morning. There was a little crowd surrounding them but not sitting. Fangirls I assumed as I guided Yori to where Onee-sama was.

"Ah Yuuki you're finally here." Onee-sama said softly. I pulled up a chair for Yori next to Onee-sama and turned around to face the vampires.

"Thank you for carrying my things today but it really isn't necessary." I said as I took my bag from them and set it down on the floor.

"Yuuki." Onee-sama whispered my name and I shivered a little.

"Yes Onee-sama?"

"Come here." He said. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ne Onee-sama did Mama and Papa ever go to school?" I asked as he played with my hair.

"No. They were home schooled with Uncle Rido. So Yuuki what do you want to eat today?" He asked.

"Hmmm...today I'll have sundae!" I said excitedly.

"That isn't very healthy Yuuki." He said as he ran his fingers through the bottom of my hair. I shivered at his touch a little and turned my body so I faced him.

"I don't need to eat healthy to be healthy." I said as I flashed my eyes red for a moment making sure my hair covered my face so only the table saw.

"True but wouldn't it seem odd if you only had that for lunch?" He said as lightly touched my arm.

"Well I'm a very odd girl." I said playfully. I looked at Yori and saw she had already ordered my sundae and her food.

"Well you two were playing I already knew you were just gonna have a sundae." Yori said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Yori!" I said as I laughed a little.

"Wait what will you be having Onee-sama?" I asked noticing he didn't order anything.

"I already ate. You walk much too slow Yuuki. Were you that unexcited to see me?" He said playfully bumping my cheek with his.

"Not true. But we had a bit of a hold up." I said as I touched my forehead to his.

"Yuuki your food is here." Yori said sounding exasperated.

"No need to be a party pooper." I said and stuck my tongue out at Yori and she just laughed at my childishness. I started eating my sundae and it was like heaven in my mouth! It was vanilla ice cream and hot chocolate fudge and it even had strawberries added!

"Yuuki you have a little sundae on the corner of your mouth." Onee-sama said as he smiled teasingly.

"Oh I do?" I said teasing him back.

"I'll get it for you." He said as he licked it off.

"Does it taste good?" I asked.

"Delicious coming from you." He grinned a little and I giggled.

"Hey Yori what do we have next?" I asked her as I finished my sundae.

"Gym class." She said knowingly. Since vampires didn't really need to exercise to stay fit our gym class was more like a break from hiding from humans more then anything. Because I had requested it Yori was also allowed there but no one was allowed to drink from her with permission or not. Of course a few hunters would also be there to keep watch over us. They would be the two from my class. Zero Kiriyuu and Kaito Yamaguichi.

"Are you still hungry Onee-sama?" I asked grinning at him.

"Starving." He whispered into my ear while brushing the hair out of my eyes.

* * *

**What did you think? Too much YuMe? I promise there's a reason for that and as a hint this won't be a AU type of fanfic but there's a lot of clues and hints I haven't given yet so please don't be too confused.**


End file.
